Supply Run
Janine is keen for you to head over to New Canton sharpish. Maybe she'll explain on the way. Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca Plot 'Very Special Assignment' Janine takes over the comms, after some bickering with Sam about his management of the desk. 'Head to New Canton' Janine says she needs you to head to New Canton for electrical supplies. Sam is nervous about this, due to New Canton's treatment of its citizens, but Janine reassures you that a contact from New Canton will be waiting for you. 'Janine's Mistake' Janine reminds Sam about the Rofflenet system she's been using to contact New Canton, while accidentally transmitting the conversation to you. 'All Eyes Are On You' While Janine's in the bathroom, Sam jokingly speculates that she may have bugged the comms desk. He reassures you that, whatever Janine's plan for the mission, he'll be keeping a close eye on you with his scanners. Janine returns to inform you of a small diversion to a nearby electronics supply warehouse. 'Janine's Motivation Revealed' Janine praises your efficiency, while Sam frets over your safety. Janine reveals that the people she's been in contact with are rebels within New Canton. Sam is nervous about the prospect of rebellion bringing down New Canton, due to the size of the settlement and its potential to create an unprecedented swarm should it fall. 'The Trap is Sprung' As you near New Canton, a trap is sprung. You are surrounded by New Canton soldiers. Sam tells you to run. Transcript siren, gate raising, gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Hello? Runner Five? Runner Five… Is this thing on, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: Yeah, uh, just give it to me a sec. Hey, Runner Five! We’re changing things up a bit. Isn’t that exciting? Look, you just have to keep this button pressed in when you’re talking, and make sure you lean this way, so your body sort of extends the area a bit, and… JANINE DE LUCA: Good grief, is this the way you’ve been managing all these months? SAM YAO: Yeah, pretty much, yeah, I make it work! JANINE DE LUCA: But if you just plugged this in here, then you can sit back, and the signal’s better. SAM YAO: I uh, yeah, I knew that! … No, I didn’t, I didn’t know that at all. So, Runner Five, treat for you today! Janine here will be your controller, leading you off on a very special assignment, won’t you, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t patronize me, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: I wasn’t… I didn’t mean… I… sighs JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five? Just run. JANINE DE LUCA: Very simple expedition for you today, Runner Five. Nothing too taxing, although it is important it’s done swiftly. SAM YAO: That’s why we call them “runners”, you know. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, quite. We’re low on cable, electronic supplies, that sort of thing. They’re getting harder to find as time goes on. Weather corrodes, rats gnaw, looters, well… loot. So I need you to head towards New Canton. SAM YAO: New Canton? JANINE DE LUCA: That is what I said. It’s all very straight-forward, Mister Yao. We treat New Canton as our enemy - why? SAM YAO: Because… they’ve enforced martial law over there? They refuse to take our people in when under attack, and they’re getting too big, and they’re having dangerous outbreaks of zombie plague? JANINE DE LUCA: They’re still human, Mister Yao. If we humans can’t stick together, we can’t expect to survive this extinction threat. I’ve been in touch with the people at New Canton. They’ll be waiting for Runner Five. SAM YAO: I don’t think that sounds as good as I think you think it sounds. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s all going to be fine. Just keep running, Five. Everything’s going to be fine, trust me. SAM YAO: That’s the last thing you should say in situations like this. JANINE DE LUCA: - I don’t need to be in touch with all of them! As you know, Mister Yao, we’ve set up a rudimentary form of the internet which allows communication via a kind of bulletin board operated by ham radio. I’ve contacted one or two people in New Canton, telling them about our need for parts. They’ve kindly offered to let us have some, and I have no doubt we’ll return the favor in due course. SAM YAO: Yes, I do know. Why are you telling me something I already know, saying “as you know”? JANINE DE LUCA: I suspected, given your inability to work your own aerial, that you might not actually know. SAM YAO: Hmm… well, as you know, the switch you just flipped with your elbow when you turned around, is letting Runner Five hear our conversation. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh, I-I… Carry on, Runner Five! Yes - run! SAM YAO: whispers She’s gone to the bathroom. To be perfectly honest, I mildly suspect she might have bugged the comms desk… comms shack? … comms desk. Can you hear me, Janine? snorts Yeah, she can’t hear me. Well, she wouldn’t say if she could hear me. That woman is tricky. Listen, she’s coming back in a second, and I know she’s very good at her job, but just to be on the safe side, I’m keeping as many of our scanners focused on you as I can… opens JANINE DE LUCA: What are you doing, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: I, uh… what? Nothing! Just talking to Runner Five, that’s my job. My job is talking to Runner Five. I’m doing my job! JANINE DE LUCA: Yes… that’s your job. While we’re here, Runner Five, slight diversion. If you just head towards the large green building you should be seeing on your right, my contact tells me there will be some electrical supplies. It’s a ? Electrical Engineering building. SAM YAO: You know what those are on this monitor up here, right? JANINE DE LUCA: Oh yes, and there’s quite a large concentration of zombies in the area, so do run! JANINE DE LUCA: Very good, Runner Five. You were quite right to recommend this one, Mister Yao. A very efficient, competent worker. SAM YAO: Yeah. We don’t want to lose Runner Five, just… bear that in mind. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s nothing to be alarmed about, Mister Yao. Everything’s going well. My contact, rustling Jerjes Khattab in New Canton, has arranged for a cache to be waiting for us to pick up just outside the city. The rebels in the city are very eager for us to make contact. SAM YAO: The… rebels? Are you trying to start some kind of war with New Canton? JANINE DE LUCA: We all know New Canton is going to fall, Mister Yao. It’s only a matter of time, and when they do, some of them will want to join up with us. SAM YAO: Yeah… you know what a city like New Canton falling means? There’s 17,000 people in that complex! When the city falls, that won’t be 17,000 happy people wandering over here with blankets and picnic baskets. It’ll be 17,000 zombies! Caused by someone who was too afraid to admit they’d got bitten! JANINE DE LUCA: All the more reason for us to help some of them get out now. We need to be there on time, Runner Five. Do pick up the pace! JANINE DE LUCA: Your contact should be meeting you just over the edge of the ridge from where you are right now. Keep running! gunshots noise of some big fancy weapon being aimed and fired NEW CANTON SOLDIER: loudspeaker Runner from Abel Township… SAM YAO: It’s a trap. JANINE DE LUCA: Take evasive maneuvers! SAM YAO: What “evasive maneuvers”? This isn’t Top Gun. NEW CANTON SOLDIER: Runner from Abel Township, you are surrounded! There’s no hope for escape! SAM YAO: There’s only one evasive maneuver available. Runner Five? Runner Five, there’s a break in the, uh… NEW CANTON SOLDIER: Stop! Not a step further! SAM YAO: … yeah, the wall of people surrounding you. If you keep heading in the direction you’re going, you might go out of scanner range, but Runner Five - just run!Category:Mission Category:Season One